The present invention relates to root crop harvesters within which term is to be included potato harvesters. GB Patent Document No. 2208994 discloses a root crop harvester in which the soil-separating primary web is passed in an S-form configuration about two rollers so as to define in the primary web an overhanging step section.
It is a drawback of that previous design that relatively heavy traction is needed to drive the primary web around the step-defining rollers especially when the primary web is heavily-laden.